Nuevo Comienzo
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kurt si sufrió de los abusos de David por más tiempo que alguien pudo en la escuela. A pesar de eso, frente a los casilleros Kurt le gritó a David, pero en lugar de reaccionar como siempre decidió besarlo. Esto causó que Kurt se diera cuenta porqué él era de ese modo. Luego de disculpas y de mucha conversación, Kurt decidió no irse de Mckenley y por lo tanto jamás conoció a Blaine.


_**Bueno he de traer aqui un nuevo FanFic de Eugenia Lopez es nueva escritora y quiere saber que tal esa su capitulo o historia porfavor si les agrado dejen Rewiev**_

* * *

- Por favor Rachel, no necesito una fiesta para despejarme. Solo necesito estar solo...

-Kurt, que no hayas entrado a NYADA, no significa que te pierdas de la diversión, ¡Vamos! Tal vez encuentres a alguien interesante por allí...

-No me interesa tener una relación ahorita...

-Por favor, será divertido.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, siempre tan insistente... ...

Así que aquí estoy, mi cabello castaño no tiene forma, y es el día en que menos debía pasar. La Srita. Berry es bastante persistente y he logrado al menos vestirme decentemente para tan "importante club". Y lo que dijo... Sobre la pareja. No no, para mi es tonto pensar en eso, nadie querría salir con un Gay fracasado como yo; así que es el momento perfecto para ahogar mis problemas con alcohol... Mucho alcohol. Luzco bastante bien. Me coloqué mi mejor camisa blanca, mi pañuelo preferido que me regalo Carol en mi cumpleaños, esa mujer si que sabe de moda. aunque, no me convence este pantalón... pero, no creo que nadie se fije siquiera en mi...

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado, Kurt...¿Que haría sin mi mejor amigo? No seria lo mismo... -Me dice Rachel con su brillo peculiar en los ojos

-Te las hubieras arreglado sin mi, cuando llegue Finn, ni notaras mi presencia. No me quedare mucho.

Mi sexto sentido es inigualable porque al llegar Finn, Rachel ni se recordó de que yo estaba a su derecha. Aún así, no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad. Tratare de abrime paso entre tantas personas, increile como beben todos en Lima.

Ordené una Cuba Libre Virgen (aunque después le pedí que le echara al menos un poco de alcohol) y ahora estoy acá, sentado completamente solo, pensando que en unos meses talvéz me encuentre trabajado en una sucursal de GAP vendiendo ropa a Gays que no se animan a salir del closet.

Es increíble como en la sonrisa de Rachel y en la de Finn se refleja el amor que se tiene ambos. Rachel, con su cabello con luces, baila muy cerca a Finn, este chico de casi 1 metro 90 que la aprecia como si fuese la única chica del mundo. Que suerte tienen ambos...

Hace mucho que no me siento así con alguien... Mejor me voy al tocador, este atuendo tiene que ser arreglado por primera vez esta noche.

Simplemente me giro y ¡agh! y de la nada sale un quien sabe quien y me derrama todo encima, ¡simplemente genial!

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que no puedes fijarte por donde vas? Le grito con fuerza, sintiendo como toda mi camisa se pega a mi torso... Asco.

-Discúlpame, estaba demasiado distraído.

-Me he dado cuenta.

En verdad se miraba preocupado por lo que me hizo, pero mi enojo me gana en ese momento.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte a que te limpies.

-No no, déjalo. De todas formas ni me gustaba esta camisa...

-Deja que te ayude, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sin saber como, ya me tiene de la mano de este desconocido. Se abre paso muy rápido por todo el bar y Rachel sólo nos sigue con la mirada, enseñándole a Finn que hago. Dios...

Ya en el baño, logro notar una luz inusual que acaricia la espalda de este chico bien vestido; con un poco de dificultad se observa que lleva puesto, y la verdad que parece alguien bastante atractivo.

-Lamento mucho el accidente, ¿Sr..?

-Me mira con sus ojos bien abiertos- -Hummel. Kurt Hummel... Extiendo mi mano, y el apuesto chico (de cabello rizado) me estrecha con firmeza y algo se estremece en mi. Le suelto la corazón latía demasiado fuerte, ¿Qué me sucede?

-¿Y tu eres...?

-Le pregunto, aclarando la garganta y ocultado el rojizo de mis mejillas. -Blaine Anderson.

-¿Y eres de por aquí?

-Si... De hecho estudio en la Academia Dalton. Su sonrisa es increíble..

-Pf, ¿Senior?

-No, me falta un año para graduarme... ¿Tu eres de Mckinley, no? ¿Ah? -Si... Pero como es qu..

-Vi su presentación, la de los nacionales. No podía apartar mi vista de ti, tenias algo que hacia que el auditorio se iluminara. Solo me quedo en silencio, no se que rayos decir. Es primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan sincero, sin titubeos.

-Perdona si te incomodé.

-Para nada, me has sonrojado. Ambos sonreímos por varios segundos. De repente, Blaine se da la vuelta para lavarse las manos y esto me da la oportunidad para analizarlo mejor: traje negro, camisa blanca, y un corbatín a cuadros que lo hace (para mí) el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido. Sus ojos avellanados, le daban el toque final a su cara casi perfecta... No puedo dejar de observarle. Blaine se reincorpora y sus ojos se encuentran con los mios

-Así que, Sr. Hummel. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? suspiro.

-Mi mejor amiga creyó que una fiesta solucionaría mis problemas. Solo me trajo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una camisa manchada... Blaine rie bajito.

-No entré a la universidad -Continúo, desanimado- Era el sueño de la vida, ¿Sabes? Y de repente, con una estúpida carta te derrumban tu vida y te encuentras parado, sin saber que hacer... Bajo la mirada al recordarme... Estúpida canción que elegí. Además... ¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto? A el ni le ah de importar. -Perdona que me entrometa, pero la universidad es la que pierde. ¿Pero que...?

-No me conoces.. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No lo sé... Simplemente, el corazón me dijo que decir. Otro silencio más. Blaine no me deja de ver... Tiene algo que me estremece. Mierda.

-¿Bailas... Kurt? El color vuelve a mis mejillas... Dios.

-No soy muy bueno, mis pasos de baile jamás fueron bien vistos en el club Glee.

-Te enseñaré. Vamos... Blaine toma mi mano de repente, lo que me estremece de una manera especial.

* * *

**_Que les parecio diganme que puede poner o corregir para decirle a la escritora_**


End file.
